love reaching across time
by BakaMokashiMokashi
Summary: I knew I was going to die. I also knew why I was going to die, and yet I didn't want to. Even thought the reason was excellent, even maybe admirable, I still didn't want to. please read! only prologue


**2010**

Mireille Desroches

Prologue

3/6/2010

D. Dray-Man

Prologue

I sat in the dark room where the only illumination came from a light hanging above me on the ceiling. That Noah told me I was going to die. I knew I was going to die. I also knew why I was going to die, and yet I didn't want to. Even thought the reason was excellent, even maybe admirable, I still didn't want to.

I wasn't sure any more. Maybe we could do this without having me have to die. I couldn't think any more.

Then I heard him come into the room. I could hear his footsteps getting louder then stop right behind me. He put his hands on my shoulders than whispered in my left ear; "Don't forget." I shivered when he said this. Then the next thing I knew I was laying on the floor with him above me.

I didn't resist him at any point. Once he touched me I was prepared to die for him. I would do absolutely anything for my master. Anything he wanted me to do.

I lay there motionless as he took out the knife that was meant to kill me. I reached up to touch his face one last time. As my hand touched his skin I smiled. My fingers brushed the prickle of his unshaven beard and my thumb made its way to his lips. I brought my hand back down and heard him exhale.

He was only a silhouette since he was right in front of the light. But I could feel him. I felt him put the tip of the knife to my chest and whisper; "this might hurt a bit," then the knife went into me.

A simple knife to the chest couldn't kill me, I knew that. But being in this state was almost the same thing.

The Noahs had a special word for it. Dormancy. To an outsider, it would only look like I'm asleep but really my soul had left the body. It could also be considered being in a coma. Since my soul was floating around.

I went over to my Noah to try and comfort him. He probably couldn't see me but he might be able to feel me. You never know.

He hadn't moved once since he had stabbed me. I started to panic. Did he kill himself too?

I looked around. I should be able to see his soul if that was the case.

I rushed over to him. What was wrong? I leaned closer to him so I could his face. Once I did I jumped away shocked. I cursed my spirit eyes. Lighting didn't affect my eyesight at all right now.

He should have been sad or distraught or something other than what he was.

He was smiling.

He was a lying, sadistic son of a bitch. I could kill him if I could move that stupid body! First he said he loved me and would do anything to save my life. Then he says he has to kill his uncle to save the world and he needs my help. And then he says he needs to kill me to save my life. I believed him, everything he said, I believed all of it! What a stupid idiot I was.

Now I'm screwed. I'll never live again as long as he's alive. Great. I'm stuck here, doomed to watch my body never age with and ugly knife sticking out of its chest. Just absolutely great.

I finally felt like real ghost. I was just a shadowy figure of my formal self.

I must have fallen asleep, (Can ghosts fall asleep?) because when I woke up I found myself floating over myself. That Noah had left my body in my room, and it looked grotesque. More in the sense that it was alien than it was gory. It looked like a suit that someone had tossed away. The eyes looked dark, the hair was greasy and tangled and the skin was pale, too pale even for some one who was dead. My body looked horrid. I was disgusted, how could I have ever been comfortable in that? I guess it made sense that that Noah didn't really love me.

I had to look away so I decided to walk around (float around is more like it). I needed to get out of this room go somewhere, any where. Even though I was in dormancy I could still smell my body. It didn't smell like it was rotting or anything, it actually smelled good, but it was the kind of good that sickened me. I was practically a ghost here and my body gets to smell good! What kind of sick joke is that?

I looked back at my body so I could glare at it but it was gone.

I started to panic. Where did my body go? I kind of need that for later. I looked around the room trying to see anything in the darkness. The first time I looked I didn't see anything. The second time I floated around so I could see better. That's when I saw that Noah beside my bed with my body in his arms.

I got so mad then. How dare he touch my body after killing me like he did. He was happy when he killed me, I won't let him touch my body!

My soul was rushing towards him as I thought this. I latched out at him, but my hand passed right through him. I got even more frustrated and tried to hit him again but to no avail.

I absolutely hated being dead.


End file.
